


Change the future

by guren666



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, really old fic, revised grammar and pretty much everything, there will be a smut scene with a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Near has a change of heart and decides to save Matt and Mello from certain death, but there is always a catch. The catch was Kira, who wanted them all dead, Near included...





	1. The second chance

Near stared at the monitor blankly. Someone (and he had an idea who) was currently chased by Takada's men. They were close to the SPK. Near stood up. "Lidner, Gevanni. I'm counting on you." "Leave it to us." They left. He put on a bullet-proof vest on and hid it under his over -sized white shirt. "Rester, let's go as well." The man only nodded. They went to the top floor of the building and there was a helicopter waiting for them. Rester sat on the pilot seat and Near right behind him. He started the engine and they flew. Near twirled his hair. He had a plan and it must succeed, or else… Then Lidner called him. "Sir, we are ready. Give us the signal whenever you want."

"Okay." Near looked down and found what they were looking for. "Rester, over there." He pointed at a big car bloccade and a single red car in the centre. Near opened the door on the helicopter. A red-headed man just now got out from the car. He held his hands up. "Hey,gimme a break. Since when do Japanese carry around such big guns? You're right. I'm a part of this whole kidnapping. So, that means you'll have a lot of questions to ask. You won't – "

"Now!" Near yelled in the microphone. Suddenly a smoke exposed the whole scene. Rester descended the helicopter to the ground. Near jumped down and went straight to Matt. "Matt! Come on! This isn't the right time to standing around here!" Matt looked at the shadowy figure in front of him. It couldn't be? Near took his hand and dragged him away.

The smoke was wearing off. "Who did that! I can't see anything!" Said a bodyguard. "Someone came to his rescue! Quick! The ones who are running! It must be them! **SHOOT!** " Said their leader. When they were almost in, they shot like crazy. Near, as alarm as ever, pushed Matt inside the helicopter and the bullets hit him. One by one. Because he had the vest on, nothing happened, but Matt didn't know about it.

 

" _Near!_ "

The smoke wore off. Near was standing there and waiting. "Did we get one of them?" Asked one of Takada's men. "No, you haven't. Better luck next time!" And he jumped in and closed the door. Rester immediately took off. The bodyguards were so shocked, that they didn't bother to shoot anymore.

"Good job, sir." Rester said proudly. "Thank you, Rester. You, Lidner and Gevanni have done a good job as well." From the microphone came laughts.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's an honor."

Matt was speechless. He only stared at the back of Near, until he regained his voice again. "Why did you save me?" Matt asked, nervous. Near turned around and looked into Matt's green eyes. "That is not important right now. Where is Mello?" Matt bit his lower lip. „I can't say that. I reckon if I have told you, he would kill me for sure. Why do you want to know where he is?" Near sighed. "I want to save Mello,too. I know what are Takada and Kira planning." Matt's jawbone dropped. "But, but why? We never were good to you! Mello hates you! I'm his best friend.! So why are you doing all of this?" Near was silent. Matt shook with him. Near hissed a little. Matt's eyes widened. "You're bleeding!" Near hold his left arm. "It's not important right now. Where is Mello?" Matt looked at him, then he sighed.

"Okay, I give up. He's at the old church far away in the Aoba sector." Near played with his hair. "Rester."

"Right. I'm on it." He turned southwest. In the helicopter was complete silence. In five minutes, they were on the place. Rester flew down again. Matt wanted to go, too, but Near stopped him with a hand on his chest. "What? I can't go?" Matt questioned. Near shook his head. "No, I didn't save you just to get killed now. Please wait here, until I return with Mello." Matt only stared at him in disbelief, then he sat, arms crossed. "Fine, do whatever you want. But Mello won't be so easy to trust you like me." Near took a gun from a bag next to him. "I'm aware of that, but I still have to try." And he got out and ran to the abandoned building. "Geez, who does he think he is?" Matt spitted out. Rester answered after a while. "A good, caring person." Matt looked at Near's back.

When did he change so much?

 

|| Inside the church||

 

He looked around. Such a vast place. It was perfect for kidnapping. As much as Near knew the blonde( and he knew him too well), he would be holding her prisoner in the furthest room possible. Near ran through the hallway, gun ready. He reached the last room and heard voiced. One belonged to Takada and of course, Mello. "Now, give me your clothes." Said Mello. Near heard a small whimper.

"Could you give me blanket over there, when I put down my last things?" Takada sounded shaken up with fear. Near heard enough. He angrily opened the door. The room revealed a shocked Mello and paralyzed Takada.  Mello's jawbone dropped, just like Matt's.

"Near?! What-!" Near cut him off by pointing his gun at Takada. "Mello, don't give her the blanket. In her bra, she has a piece of Death Note and a needle. She is just waiting for a opportunity." Takada's eyes widened. How did he know? She measured her chances. It is for sure that one of them will shoot her, soon after she begins to write, but she had no other option now, did she? She had to kill Mello under any costs. Takada laughed. "Ohh, what makes you so sure of it? But, you know, you should have… **KILLED ME WHEN YOU COULD!** " She pulled out the needle, the piece of the note and wrote like a psychotic bitch that she was. Near shot her in the chest. She fell to the ground, dead. Mello was frozen in shock. Near, that same Near from Wammy's just killed someone. The white haired man stepped closer to Takada's body and took the piece of paper from her hand. Mello simply looked at him, unable to say nor do something. Near gave it to the blonde. "Here it is." Mello stared at it.

Mihael Kee. Only two more letters and he would be dead by now. Near twirled his hair, like always.

"You. Near, _you_ have just saved me." Mello said. "Yes." Near replied. "But don't think that I owe you anything! I'm not-" Near put his gun away and approached the blonde. He took Mello's gun away, stashing it in blonde's pocket. "You are not in my debt. I did it, because I wanted to." Mello clenched his hands in anger. "But, but why? I hate you! You're my rival!" Near looked into his blue eyes.

"I don't hate you. And you're not my rival."Mello had enough. He shook with him, just like Matt. Near hissed again in pain. Mello's eyes scanned his left arm. "You're bleeding!" Near smiled. WAIT, Near _smiled_? Are we talking about the same guy? "It does't hurt that much. I got it, when I saved Matt." Mello's eyes widened a bit. "Wait, you saved Matt as well? But why?" Near didn't respond. "God dammit, answer me!" Near turned to leave. "Matt and Rester are waiting. Let's go." Mello groaned in anger. "Still thinking of commanding me." He said under his nose. Near couldn't help it, his lips curled in a smile.

 

 

|| Outside the building||

 

A very worried Matt hugged them, when they got out from that creepy old church. "Guys! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Mello and Near smiled at him. "I'm fine, but Near isn't." Matt let go of them and observed his wounded arm. "Oh, no! It's gotten worse! I must treat it. That's the least I can do for saving me and Mello." Near twirled his hair. "If you insist. I have first aid in the helicopter." The three of them got in. Rester greeted Near happily.

"Welcome back, Near." Near sat on the seat, Mello and Matt did the same. "Thank you." Near took the microphone. "Lidner, Gevanni. The mission was a success, so we're heading back to the headquarters." They sighed in sheer relief.

"Yes, sir."

"We'll be waiting. We wish you godspeed."

Rester took off and headed straight back to SPK. Mello and Matt looked at him. Matt's head spinned from all the questions he wanted to ask, but first things first... "Okay, now show me your left arm." Near pulled off his white shirt along with the bullet-proof vest. Both Mello and Matt blushed a little. Near gave the med kit to Matt and stared at them, because this situation was a first for all three. Matt regained his composure back and slowly touched the place near the wound.

Near whimpered softly."Hmm. You're lucky. The bullet only scratched your arm. Mello, I'll need your help." Mello glared at him. "With what?"

"You'll have to hold Near's arm while I clean it out. Near, this will hurt. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Near replied. Mello moved closer to Near, like Matt. The head of SPK closed his eyes. Mello gently hold his arm. Matt took out a bottle filled with alcohol and some bandages. Near waited. Rester's eyes were focused on the strange scene reflecting in the mirror. The red headed man put some alcohol on a piece of cloth from med kit and pressed it slowly on the wound. The pain caused Near to open his eyes again. He looked at Matt, then at Mello and then at both of them. The intensity of his gaze caused them to blush again. However, this time, Near _saw_ their blushes. Mello quickly glanced out the window and Matt rather looked at what he's doing, paying closer attention than he normally would, both averting their gazes from Near.. He finished dressing the wound in no time. Then he wrapped the bandage around Near's arm. He did the knit and Mello released him.

Near looked at his bandaged arm. His lips formed a smile. "Thank you, both." Matt and Mello smiled back. "You're welcome." The blonde noticed his extreme closeness to both of them and pulled away a little. Sure, he knew that he had feelings for Matt, but for Near, too? The said white haired man put his shirt on.

...Since when?

"We're back." Rester said with one eyebrow raised. Mello used his chance and got out as first. Matt came after him , then that guy Rester and as last Near. Matt and Mello stood there. Near avoided their gazes this time. "Please, stay here in SPK headquarters. It's dangerous to go out, they're looking for you all over the place." Mello walked closer to SPK leader. "I'm grateful for saving my life, but you can't command me like I'm someone from your team. I don't intend to join forces with you. Matt, it's time to go."

The blonde turned away and walked a bit. The red head looked at Near, then at Mello. He hesitated to go with Mello for a moment. Then he walked over to the blonde. They were only one step from the exit, when Near surprised them, again. "Please, stay with me. I don't want to see you get killed." They turned around, confused looks on their faces.

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

Is Near really _begging_ them to stay? "Then, say it. Explain it to us, because we're in the dark here. Why did you save us?" Matt questioned. Near looked at the ground. "I, I don't know yet. That's why I want you two to stay." Mello sighed. "Okay. I'll stay. What about you, Matt?" He turned his head to red head. "Sure, why not? Besides, this place is so cool!" Matt giggled. Mello patted him on the shoulder and laughed.

But wait, what made him so happy? Maybe Near's change. Rester coughed. "Well, now that everything is settled, let me guide you to your rooms." They simply nodded and walked to the stairs. On the firststair, Mello turned around, Matt too." You're not going in?" Near smiled at them. "Yes, but I want to stay here for a while. I'll go in later. Just go on ahead." Matt put his hands in the pockets. "Okay. See ya." And they went on. Near looked to the sky.

_Thank you, L._

He thought with a wide smile on his face.


	2. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the war with Kira has reached its peak, on one night Near dreamed of the deaths of former Wammy's residents, now known as Mello and Matt.

Near was in his room, thinking about his dream from previous night.

|| FLASHBACK||

_He was in a blindly white room. When he adjusted his eyes, he saw the man whom he admired. "L…"_

_L smiled at him. Near couldn't believe his eyes. "You're dead." L nodded. "Yes. I've come to show you the possible future, if your relationship with them continues on like this." Near raised his eyebrow. "T hem? You mean Mello and Matt?" L approached him. "Yes. There is no time to close your eyes." Near slowly did as he was told. L pressed a finger to his forehead._

_Near fell in the flow of time and space. Then he easily like a feather landed on the ground. He saw a big car bloccade and a single red car in the centre. Suddenly, red headed man came out. He held his hands up. "Matt… " Near whispered. "Hey, gimme a break. Sice when do Japanese carry around such big guns? You're right. I'm a part of this whole kidnapping. So that means you'll have a lot of questions. You won't shoot - !_

_Near only now spotted men with guns. They fired at Matt. The red headed man fell to the ground, dead. Near's eyes widened in shock. "Matt! **MATT!"**  He ran to him and wanted to touch him, but Matt simply disappeared, just like everything around him. A flash of light sparkled and a new scene was put right in front of him. It showed a dirty room with blankets, Takada shaking on the floor and a blonde man. "Mello…" Near whispered again. Mello ignored him, just like Matt. He waved in front of Mello's face, but he didn't even blink. What the hell?  "He can't see me? "_

_"Now, give me your clothes." Mello said in his usual emotional voice._

_A soft whimper came from Takada. "Could you give me the blanket over there, when I put down my last things?" Mello hesitated for a bit, but he actually threw her a blanket. Near walked over to her. When she was taking of her bra, Near saw a piece of paper and a needle. She cut her finger. After she was done, she gave her underwear to Mello. Near wanted to warn him. "Mello! She has a piece of Death Note! She is going to kill you!" Near screamed hysterically. But Mello simply ignored him, or he didn't hear him at all. He walked out from the room. Near quickly followed him._

_Mello locked her in. Near tried once more to stop him by touching his shoulders. But his fingers went straight through Mello's chest. Near blinked. What? I can't even touch him? Mello walked out of the building, Near right behind him. The blonde got in the truck and Near went after him. They sat in there for a while, when suddenly Mello gasped and held his chest in pain. Then, after some seconds, he fell off the seat. Near was horrified. "Mello! **MELLO!** " He bent down to touch him, but the same thing happened again. All disappeared. Again a flash of light and he was looking at himself. His jawbone dropped. How can he be over there, when he is right here? His other self was going to their bathroom. Near followed him and slowly peeked inside._

_The other self was looking in the mirror, tears running down his cheeks. "Matt. Mello. I couldn't do anything for you. I practically killed you. I'm so sorry. I can't take it anymore." His other self pulled out from his pocket a razor."Please, Mello, Matt. Forgive me." And his other self pulled up his sleeves and cut himself several times. He fell on the floor, blood dripping with that sickening splash as it made contact with the floor. He ran to his other self. He was still crying. Tears got mixed up with blood. Near felt tears in his eyes, too._

" _No. **NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! DON'T WANT THIS EVER TO HAPPEN!** " A flash of light sparkled once he opened his eyes, L was looking at him. Near ran to him and trashed with him, disturbed by what he saw. "Why? Why did you show me all of this? First Matt, then Mello and then me! Answer me!" L simply looked at him. "I came here to show you the possible, not certain future. You can still change it. The choice is yours." L shone like a shooting star, then he vanished into thin air. The room went blank._

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	3. I think that I might like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo confront Near about his beliefs and things get heated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! VERY HEAVY SMUT!   
> If that's not your cup of tea, then just skip this chapter.

Near was still thinking about his dream and it's meaning, when someone knocked on the door of his bedroom. "Come in."  He replied. When he looked up from his position on the bed, he saw a very nervous Mello and giggling Matt. "Hiya! Whatcha doin'? " Matt asked, laughing from ear to ear. " Just thinking." They came closer, Mello was still nervous. "Say, um. Can we s-sit beside you?" He asked.

  _They want to keep me company?_

" Yes, sure thing." Near moved a little back, so they can sit down.

They sat down. Each from other side. This seemed a little, okay a lot awkward to Near." So, what do you want to talk about?" Near twirled his hair. Mello looked at Matt and he nodded. " Near, close your eyes." He was curious, so he did as he was told. Then, two soft lips kissed him from each side on a cheek. It was a small touch, but it made him tense up. He opened his eyes, realizing that he's blushing like a tomato, if not worse. But he was not the only one, Matt and Mello were blushing like mad, too. Near touched his cheeks. _What is this warm feeling?_

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was suddenly trapped in a warm embrace. After a while, they let go of him. Near was blinking furiously. What are they doing? He was torn from his swirling spiral of thoughts, when they pushed him down on the bed. They looked at Near, he stared back.

Then, Matt spoke. "Near, what would you say, if we told you, that we like you?" Near's eyes widened. "What?" Mello brushed Near's hair. "We're serious." Near, to be honest, didn't know what to say on that. "Near, please say something." Matt begged. "I - I… I don't know. But I saved Matt and Mello, because they are important to me. " Both blonde and red head smiled.

So they're important ot him, so he must like them, too…

They laid on the bed. "So, it's okay if I do this." And Mello kissed him softly on the lips. Near was shocked. He was even more shocked, when Matt undid the buttons on his shirt and gave a trail of heated kisses on his bare creamy chest. Suddenly, he was feeling hot, very hot. It wasn't a bad feeling, no it was the complete opposite. Mello sucked on Near's bottom lip. He opened up and allowed a better entrance for Mello's needy tongue. But he didn't kiss back.

Matt was playing with Near's pink nipples. He squeezed them a little and that made him arch his back. This actually feels good… In time, his cock was getting rather hard. Mello and Matt noticed it. "Near, do you know what sex is?" Near blushed. "Of, of course I know! It happens when people have sexual contact." Mello looked in Near's grey eyes. "Meaning… do you want us to stop?" Near was already aroused, he wasn't the only one, they were, too. So, why stop now? "No, I want Mello and Matt to continue." Matt shifted his position and discarded his stripped shirt on the floor. Mello get rid of his leather vest. Near only stared at them, unable to think rationally. Suddenly a worry crossed his mind. He stood up and went over to the big wardrobe filled with his white clothes. The blonde and red head followed him. "Near, is something wrong?" Red head questioned. Near gave them an innocent sweet smile. "No, everything is fine. It's just… um, I read somewhere that first time it hurts a lot. To tell the truth, I'm not afraid of the pain. I worry more about me disappointing Mello and Matt."

Mello sighed from relief. "That's it? Near, you could never disappoint us. When the time comes, you'll know what you have to do." Near looked to the ground. "Um, okay." Then Matt pushed him to the wall and kissed him gently on his lips. Near's head began to spin. He quickly kissed back. From beggining a little shyly, but in time bravely. Matt, who didn't actually await shy Near to take any action, groaned in pleasure. Mello didn't wanted to be left out. He kissed Near's shoulder, then he went up his spine, then he sucked on where he knew Near was sensitive. His pinkish nipples." Aaah! Mello…" Near panted a bit.

Matt was nicely surprised when the blonde interrupted his and Near's kissing session and sealed his own lips with Matt's. Now Near was feeling left out. Who said that he has to play the innocent? On internet you can find all kind of stuff. He smiled to himself. Mello pushed Matt against the wall and kissed, no ravaged the other's male lips seductively. Near observed them with growing interest. Then he decided. "Mello. Matt. I have an idea." They stopped and looked at him. "Out with it." Mello smirked. Near twirled his hair. "Matt, come here." Matt came to him, grinning. Near touched Matt's chest and heard his heartbeat going berserk.

He didn't know what he was doing due to his increasing hormones (more like lust). He undid the button on Matt's jeans and pulled them off with red head's cooperation. Near smirked. This is going to be fun. The blonde sat down on the bed and watched them. Matt blushed when Near pulled off his boxers with his teeth. His erect member was all sticky with pre-cum. Near bent over very slowly and took Matt's whole length in his mouth and started to lick it. "Nnnh! N-Near!" Matt moaned. Near sucked on softly. Matt's cock was really big, he had to take care not to choke. Matt put his long fingers in Near's white curly hair.

The blonde was now really turned on. His own cock was painfully rubbing against his leather pants. He took them off along with his boxers and walked over to Near and Matt. "Hey, lovebirds. Didn't you forget about me ?" Mello questioned, smirking. In his icy blue was pure lust. Both Matt and Near looked at him, when the blonde went behind Near, his eyes burning with desire. He stripped Near completely.

Near blushed a little. Mello leaned in and stuck out three fingers. "Suck." He ordered to Matt. He obliged the blonde with a devilish smile on his face. They didn't have any kind of lubricator, so this will have to do. Near only stood there. Between Matt and Mello. He felt like a victim. "What is Mello planning?" He asked, although he knew the answer already. Mello kissed him on the neck. "Something you'll definitely like." He whispered in his ear. Near shivered from anticipation.

When Mello thought that his fingers are well coated with saliva, he licked Near's earlobe. In response, he moaned a little. Then, without a warning, blonde pushed inside Near's entrance the first digit. He hissed out loudly, from the overwhelming pain. "Near, try to relax. It will only hurt you if you don't." Near nodded and took Matt's shaft in his mouth again. "Aaaahh! Nnngh!" Matt moaned. The blonde inserted in the second digit.

Near panted heavily. Mello scissored him carefully, not wanting to cause more unnecessary pain to Near. Matt in the meanwhile tried his best not to cum yet. But it was hard to control himself. Indeed, Near is way too good in this to be a beginner. Or maybe he had a natural talent? He didn't know and he didn't care about it either. Soon Mello put in the third digit. Near adjusted and felt relaxed. Blonde kissed Near's pale neck lovingly. Then, to Near's displease, he took his fingers out and positioned himself between his legs.

"Near, I'll be gentle." Mello whispered in his ear. Albino stopped to suck on Matt's member and turned his head to Mello. And he shoved inside of him. Whole. Near cried out from pain. A single tear ran down his cheek. Matt kissed the tear away. Mello carefully leaned in to see Near's flushed face. "I'm so sorry! I'm not being gentle at all." Near shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Just go on." Blonde looked at red head. He nodded. Mello obliged him, however this time he did it gently, slowly. He thrusted in and out in a steady rhythm. Near bit his tongue. It still hurt,but not that much. He took Matt's member once again in his mouth.

He had to occupy his hands with something. Matt moaned and bucked with his hips. "Gods, Near. You're driving me insane." Near only smirked and sucked on harder. Then, Mello has hit his bundle of nerves, which brought him heavenly pleasure. "Aaaaahhh! _Mello!_ " The blonde's eyes sparked with triumph. "Found it." He started pounding in Near's sweet spot with increased speed and power. "Nnngh! Aah!" Near closed his eyes. He was in heaven. He sucked on Matt's cock, when Mello started to pump him in the rhythm of his trusting. Near opened his eyes slowly. Matt's face was all sweaty, his emerald eyes half closed. It was obvious that he was reaching his limit. He was, too. With a mighty powerful thrust, Mello released inside of Near, followed the Near and his semen splashed all over their chests. As last came Matt. He exploded inside Near's mouth. He was surprised a bit, but then he swallowed Matt's semen without hesitation.

He licked his fingers. It was…tasty. Mello slid out of Near and Matt took a step back. They stared at him, waiting. Near walked over to the bed and twirled his hair. They other two only stood there. Then Near smiled." I think that I might like Matt and Mello, too." They laughed and walked over to him and hugged him. Near blushed a little. How sweet. After all what they have done, he is still blushing. "Okay, I think that we should take a shower."

Mello and Matt scanned each other. He was right. They were all sweaty and dirty, too. Blond and red head stood up from bed and walked to Near's bathroom. Then Mello remembered something. "Oh, Near. I wanted to ask this when we came in, but I forgot it. Now I've remembered it. Where's your team?" Near laughed playfully. "Ahem, well you can say that Rester and Gevanni are having the same fun as we had just now. As for Lidner, she is out. I gave her a list of what she has to buy for me. "

Matt laughed. "Oh, that's good to know. Can we take a shower now?" Near opened the door. "Good idea. But there's not enough space for the three of us. I'll wait here until you're done." Mello took Near's and Matt's hand and pulled them in. "Don't you worry, my mates. I'll figure it out, how are we gonna fit in." They leaned against each other. Water dripping over them, washing away the dirt and evidence of recent sex. Near listened to the flow of water. He had Matt. He had Mello. He wasn't alone anymore. How did L know about his loneliness? No matter, thanks to him he has them, his sunshine in the cloudy day.

TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Difference between words like and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the final confrontation with Kira has come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Smut at the beginning, just scroll down for the showdown if you don't like a good ol' threesome action. xD

"It's time." His team looked very serious. Near got in the elevator together with Lidner, Rester and Gevanni. He remembered his "quarrel" from yesterday.

 

|| FLASHBACK ||

 

Matt, Mello and Near were in Near's room. "Why the fuck can't we go with you? " Mello asked while Matt nervously walked around. Near played with his hair and avoided Mello's gaze.

"Dammit! Look at me when I'm speaking with you, Near!" Near sighed. He knew this would come. He lifted his head and looked straight into those sapphires." I would like if you stopped using those vulgar words in front of me."

"And I would like you to answer me."

Matt stopped and gazed at Near. "The thing is that I don't want you two to see get killed. I already said that. You two are everything to me. My life. Do you get it? "

"Yeah. We're… **WHAT**!" Matt's eyeswidened. Near felt himself turn bright- red. Oh, _crap_. Mello stared at him, his cheeks becoming a little pink. Near. Has. Just. Confessed. To. Them. Well, he didn't say that he loves them, but hey, it's almost the same. Or not?

Near turned around to hide his blush. To no avail. Two pairs of hands embraced him. He felt Matt's red silky hair and Mello's blonde soft hair on his cheeks. The kisses followed. On his delicate smooth neck. Matt bit him teasingly. "Oooh! M- Matt!" Near groaned. Mello wanted to leave a mark on his body, too. The blonde bit him, but from the opposite side. "Aaah! Mello!" Near bit his lips and escaped from their reach, panting. He pointed at them. "Matt. Mello. What I said is true. But, you're only trying to convince me to change my mind. I won't do _it  _under those conditions."

Matt's deep green eyes sparkled, when he and Mello stepped so close to Near, that the albino blushed again. That's not good. Every time he looks at them, he is lost. Mello licked his cheek and Matt licked his ear. "Who said it's because of Kira?" Mello brought up the topic Near tried to avoid. Then, even the red head joined the discussion. Matt shook his head." Yeah. You triggered it. Your delicate skin, Your thin waist, Your cuteness, not to mention Your orgasmic voice when you cum." Near's eyes widened in embarrassment. However he quickly regained his stoic face. He looked at them.

"So, you say that I have fine skin, thin waist, that I'm cute and I have or-orgasmic voice?" He asked, his voice shaking. Matt took the initiative. He pulled Near closer and kissed him. "Don't make me repeat myself. It's true. Right, Mello?" Said blonde played with button on red head's jeans. "That's correct. Your voice when you're having an orgasm is very sweet." He smirked- "Hell, even sweeter than my chocolate." Near's face was crimson red.

They're talking about sex like it's a common thing to talk about. It's already normal. Now they're his _lovers_. Lovers… Matt stole his lips once again. Mello kissed down the line between Matt's neck and shoulder. Red head moaned a little in the kiss. Near felt warm hands underneath his over - sized shirt. Matt's and Mello's . He felt hot, very like the first time he gave in their tempting eyes. Near got rid of the shirt and they had a better access to his chest now. He closed his eyes for a moment. So…so… He didn't find the words which would describe his sensations, as he felt Matt's skilled ( from the gaming?) hands running down his tummy and Mello's skilled ( from chocolate?) tongue teasing him on his nipples. It was too much for poor Near to handle. "Nnnngh! Please Matt! You too, Mello! Stop teasing me! I, I can't take it anymore!" Matt sucked on his own bite mark from earlier. Near moaned quietly.

"So, tell do you want?"Matt licked his earlobe. Near shivered in anticipation. "I want…" Red head bit him one more time on the same spot. Near had enough. "Oooooh! I want Matt deep inside me!" Mello laughed and Matt grinned."Why didn't you say so earlier, my sweetheart?" Near ignored the fact that he was called sweetheart and helped Matt to get rid of his clothing. Mello already took care of his clothes and was completely exposed, waiting for them. Now the only one so-dressed was Near. Both Matt and Mello took their sweet time in taking off Near's pants and then his boxers. Then Near remembered something.

He went to his dresser desk and pulled out a little bottle of oil."I stole it from Gevanni's room and kept it hidden in case I'll ever need it." Mello and Matt came to him, their members sticking highly up. Near felt himself blush as he stared at their erections and his own shaft was already leaking with pre-cum. Near slowly bent down and poured some oil on Matt's member. His hands were shaking. Matt patted him softly on his head.

"It's okay, Near. I'm gonna make you feel sooo good." Near only nodded and added some extra oil. When he was done Matt took the bottle from him and poured some of it on his hands. He wanted to stretch him out. As if Near read his mind, he put his arms around Matt's neck." You don't have to. I want to feel you as you fill me." Matt smiled." Okay. But what about my hands?" Mello touched Matt's bare chest."Matt." Red head looked in his blue eyes and understood. He bent down and worked his fingers up and down blonde's member. Near was begginning to feel impatient. He kissed Matt's collar bone and touched his cock.

Matt hissed and finished his preparing. He laughed wryly."Whoa. Someone's here very horny." Near was sexually frustrated. "M-Matt!" He only smiled and stood up."Okay. I'm on it." Near looked at him, then at Mello. "I trust you both with my body and soul." Mello gave him a smirk. "Right." Matt gently turned him around and Mello stood behind the red head. Matt put his hands around Near's waist and slowly shoved inside that hot, tight hole, which was Near's ass. "Ouch." Near winced in pain. Red head kissed him apologetically. "I'm sorry. Just endure it and then-!" Matt closed his eyes, when Mello entered him. He was somewhere between pain and pleasure. "You okay, Matt?" The blonde asked in a seductive voice.

"Uh-huh." Mello began to thrust in a slow moaned. This time from entirely pleasure. Then Near let out a yelp in a strained voice. " Wait! Mello! Near is still adjusting!" Said man turned his head to Matt. He managed to conjure a weak smile, holding tears back." I'm fine now. Could you please move?" Matt raised his eyebrow in worry." Are you sure?" Near slightly nodded. Matt however didn't move an inch. Mello felt that he needed to take charge. He fastened his pace and thus resulted in Matt thrusting in and out of Near. Red head began to pump Near's shaft in time of thrusting.

Now the only sounds in room were loud moans and the sound of flesh bouncing against flesh. As first came Matt, due to his pleasuring Near and his own pleasure as Mello pounded in his sweet spot. "Oh, God…" He released his semen inside Near. However he thrusted further so that Near could come, too. He came a minute later, his orgasm splashing on his and Matt's chest. Mello felt his end. With the final thrust he released his seed inside Matt's ass. The blonde slipped out of Matt and he got out of Near. Matt looked at his hands drenched in Near's semen. Then Near gently took his hands and licked it all up.( He really likes to use his tongue, right?) After he was done, he looked up at them. "Thank you. I really feel _sooo_ much better." Mello smirked and picked him up from the floor in bridal style.

"Who said it's already over? We're far from done. This is just the beginning." Matt only laughed as Mello put Near on the bed and kissed him. Matt joined them after he giggled. This is going to be a long day…

 

|| END OF FLASHBACK||

 

 

After their "conversation" , Matt and Mello agreed to stay in the SPK headquarters. But only under one condition. If even a slighest hint of possible danger would appear, Near **must**  shoot that bastard, Kira. Mello gave him his beloved gun in order to do so, if it's needed.

 

 

|| 1 hour later, in an old warehouse||

 

 

Near stared emotionlessly at the man, which he hated the most. He killed L, his mentor, his idol. He almost killed Matt and Mello. His lovers. He can't never forgive him. Light Yagami. Kira.

Near was sitting on the cold floor, surrounded by his team and that bastard by the task force. They all waited. For Mikami to appear. Seconds ran, when finally Near heard a pen writing behind the door. His moment has come. He clenched Mello's gun in his pocket.

"Teru Mikami, did you write down the names?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I have." Came after a while the reply. Near looked at the door. "If that is true, then you have nothing to fear. You can join us here then." Near stated.

"Yes, there is no more danger for you. Come inside." Kira said, laughter holding back. The door quickly opened and revealed a tall man with dark hair and he was holding the Death Note.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the fistr name?" Kira questioned. Mikami maniacally looked at his watch.

"35,36,37,38,39…" Kira turned his head to Near.

"Well, Near. It looks like I win."

"40!" Mikami yelled.

Matsuda from the task force and everyone else except Kira nad Near closed their eyes and waited for the end. Seconds ran and ran forth. Nothing happened. Everyone opened their eyes in confusion. Matsuda stared at his hands.

"A minute has passed and we're still alive."

"Of course. I already told you it won't work. I exchanged the notebook. The real one is here in my possesion." Near pulled out from his shirt the killer notebook, Death Note. Kira's face was shocked, priceless. He was horrified.

Near smiled at Light and played with his hair. "You see Kira. When I and Mello work together, we can surpass L. Thanks to Mello I was able to get the last piece of puzzle in it's place."

Light took a few steps behind. He pointed at Near, his eyes tripple their size. "It's all made up! Yes! He all set it up, so he can frame me!" Aizawa, another man from task force put his hand on Light's shoulder. "Give it up, Light. We all heard when you said that you have won." Rester and Gevanni stepped closer to Light. When they almost put the handcuffs on his wrists, he snapped totally. He ran away from them. His eyes burning in madness.

"Yes, **THAT'S RIGHT. I'M KIRA**. But think a little before you arrest me. Thanks to me, crimes all over the world have dropped at the minimum. Over those past six years, I have created a new world. And I'm it's **God**." Light laughed madly. Near interrupted him.

"You're nothing more than a common murderer. I despise you." Light's eyes sparkled. "Is that _so_? Well, then… I will send you to hell!" Kira rapidly used the mechanism on his watch and pulled out a piece of paper and a needle. He cut his finger and wrote Near's name. However, Near knew that Kira wouldn't give up so easily, so until someone from either his team or task force could use their guns, Near pulled out Mello's gun and pointed it at Kira's hand and shot. Light groaned in pain and dropped both the paper and the needle. Light fell on his knees. He glared at Near, his eyes showing hate.

"You! How **DARE YOU!** " Untill someone could stop him, he forcefully took the handgun from Matsuda and shot Near directly. Crimson liquid immediately began to ooze and colored his shirt in a shades of red. Lidner, Gevanni, Rester and even the task force shot all at once at Light. He fell on the ground. Mikami only stared at him, as he was drowning in a lake of his own blood. Mikami has lost all his belief. "You're no god…" With that he stabbed himself in his neck with a pen.

Near was there, laying on the floor, Lidner holding his hand. Gevanni and Rester ran to Mikami. Light used his chance and ran away. "AFTER HIM!" Aizawa screamed.

Near was beginning to feel dizzy. "Matt. Mello." He whispered. Lidner gripped his hands. " Near! Don't you dare to give up without putting up a fight! WE'LL SAVE YOU! RESTER!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Rester called an ambulance. She was still holding his hands, talking to him.

 

_Yes. She's right. I cannot die now. I have Matt and Mello. I ca-n't…..die….._

 

He closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

 

|| several hours later…||

 

 

Lidner was walking in front of Near's room in hospital. "What's taking them so long?" Rester sighed. "Calm down, Halle. He's very strong."

She squeezed her hands. "I hope you're right." In that moment came the doctor out. He looked at them. He smiled.

"He's out of of the worst. The bullet has missed all internal organs. However, the operation was very long and he's very tired." He looked around.

"Which of you are Mello and Matt?" The said blonde and red head only now came from all the day worrying at the SPK to hospital. "We're here." Doctor nodded. "Good. He refuses to sleep till he sees you. Please go in."

He didn't need to repeat it. They practically ran in. Near was laying in the iron bed, staring at the ceiling. When he saw them, his grey eyes shined and his face formed a huge smile. "Mello! Matt!"

They smiled back at him and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Matt put his hand on Near's. "How are you feelin' ?"

"I'm just tired. That's all." Mello however wasn's so happy as Matt. Near noticed Mello's behavior.

"Mello, what's wrong?" Blonde clenched his fists. "I'll tell you what!s wrong. You nearly died, that's what!" Matt looked at him. "Mello…"

"Don't interrupt me now, Matt! I couldn't stand the idea of Near dying. Hell, if something ever happened to any of you, I would probably go crazy and kill myself." Near was touched by it. His other self in the dream committed suicide because of them.

"But it didn't happen, so stop shouting at him. He's after operation." Matt said nervously. Mello laughed.

"Okay, I give up. I cannot win a quarrel with you two joinig forces." Blonde's gaze switched to Near. " But seriously, Near. How long they intend to keep you from us?" From them. Near blushed. "F-for a week. I can have visits everyday, the doctor allowed it. At least they won't keep me from Mello and Matt completely. "

Matt smirked a little. "Now that it's settled, what are we going to do?" Near looked at the big hour. "It's lunch time. They'll bring in some food soon. What a pity." Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Why such a pity?" Near sighed. "You see, I can't sit up properly nor use my hands. " Both Matt and Mello exchanged perverted looks (it seemed so to Near) and stared at him. They sat closer to him, giggling like crazy. Near only looked back at them. What the...? Matt took one of his hands and Mello the other one. "Heheheheh, it looks like we're going to feed you." Near turned pink.

"W-what? I was just joking, I can use my hands, see?" He waved in fromt of them. "You really don't have to do it, you know?" Matt made a fake sad face. "Aaaaww! And I was so much looking forward to it. Near, are you really planning on taking this pleasure away from us?" Near stared at his blanket intensively. He turned even more pinker.

"Well, if you truly want…" Mello leaned closer in. "Ooh, if you only knew _how much_." Near looked at red head and at the blonde."You two are so annoying and caring at once sometimes." They smiled and hugged him carefully. " We know. That's why you like us." Near pushed them back. His expression was serious.

" I don't like Matt and Mello." Their eyes widened in shock. Near twirled his hair and then he said smiling: "I love Mello and Matt. That's a big difference." They felt relieved and hugged him one more time.

"That's good, because I love you and Matt." Blonde said.

"And I love you and Mello, too." The red head added.

Near remembered why he was in a hospital in the first place."What happened to Kira?" Matt raised his eyebrow. "That bastard was found dead in some old storage. Mikami is dead, too. As for Misa Amane, she fell off a bridge." Mello explained calmly.

Near held his blanket tightly."So… _IT'S OVER_?" They nodded. Near was relieved. Thanks to L everything is just as it should be –

WAIT.

"Mello." Blonde looked at him. " Yes?"

"Well, after I'm healed, are you going to hate me again?" Mello sighed. "Near. Listen up. I was in love with from the first time we met. Back then I was so arrogant and immature, I mistook my love for hatred because of that stupid rivalry over who'd succeed L."

Near's insides burned with renewed hope." So, will you and Matt stay with me and we can be L together, like former L wanted us to?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

 

_What? They will? I didn't expect them to say that..._

 

"L wanted us three to become L together? How did you know?" Near felt embarrassed. He should have told them sooner. "You do remember the day I saved you two?" They quickly nodded.

"I acted on a dream based on what could happen. L showed me that I can change the future so that we can be happy."

A knock sounded. "Come in." Near said. A nurse came with a whole table of food. "Wow. I'm not that hungry." The nurse laughed. "The woman outside your room has instructed me to bring you as many food as possible. It's for you to get stronger and heal up sooner." She went over to him and picked up a spoon. She was stopped by Matt's and Mello's hands.

"Miss, we appreciate your concern, but we'll take over from here." She looked at them. "Who might you be?" Near hurried to answer. "They are my –"

"Lovers." Mello cut him off. Near went bright red. So did the nurse. "Um, I see. I'll leave now. Take care of him." She mumbled and went out. Near glared at Mello, annoyed. "Mello." Blonde took the spoon and sank it in the soup. Then he moved it to Near's mouth.

"Yes, my darling? Say aaaaaahh for me!" Matt laughed at them. Even more annoyed, Near opened his mouth and swallowed the hot liquid. "My turn!" Matt shouted happily and took the spoon from Mello. Near looked at them. His heart was aching. Not from a heart attack or sadness, but from pure happiness. His happines was these two men feeding him and taking care of him. He found his paradise.

 

|| Somewhere in Heaven||

 

L looked at his three successors. They were happy. Very happy. " I wish you good luck, Near, Matt and Mello. Your true life is only beginning." He walked away and disappeared. Now for some sweets. Do they have a candy store in Heaven, perhaps?

 

 

THE END


End file.
